Remembering Lastnight
by TwoSkiesCollide
Summary: Beca and Chloe wake up in a compromising position and try to remember what they did the night before. Alcohol and the Bellas have never mixed well. Especially when everyone has Bechloe on their minds. Rated T for swearing and reference to sex. Complete
1. Screamer

**AN: This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic. Oh and Bechloe/Bloe for ever.**

I wake up to the sound of laughing. I have a killer headache and something hard on my face. I open my eyes to see all the Bellas except for Chloe, laughing and taking pictures. I look and the weight on me and see Chloe tangled up with me. Her foot on my face, my stomach on her hips, and err... my crotch on her face. Did I mention that we were in the bathtub, wearing nothing but our underwear?

"What the fuck?" I yell as I try to get up. I soon realized that I can't until Chloe wakes up. "Dude, get up." She's still snoring. "How drunk did we get last night?" I ask Amy.

"Ehhh... Errrr... Maybe like... Drunk enough that you should go the hospital to get checked out for alcohol poisoning."

"Dude! Why'd you let us get like that?" I yell, causes Chloe to stir.

"We needed some Bhloe-"

"Bechloe!" Stacie cuts in.

"Moments." Fat Amy finishes.

"Bec, I can't breathe. Get off." Chloe chokes out.

"You know, I would if I could, but you got a tight grip on my hands." I tell her.

"Oh right." Chloe lets go of my hands and pushes me off.

"Fuck!" I yell as my head smashes off the toilet.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Beca! It was an accident. Come on I'll clean you up." She says as she lifting me up and sitting me on the toilet. She shoes the Bellas out and grab the first aid kit. "What happened last night?"

As I go to reply the blood drips in to my eye. "Holy shit! I can't fucking see! Oh shit! Dude this burns." I jump up to wash the blood out of my eye.

"Damnit Beca, it's really bad." Chloe says as she finishes cleaning up my cut. We leave the bathroom and walk down to the kitchen to get some water and Advil. We see all of the Bellas doing the same thing.

"So, what did you two actually do last night?" Stacie asks.

"The last thing I remember is drunk truth or dare. What happened after Lily showed Amy how to hang upside down like a bat?" I ask as Chloe puts some toast into the toaster.

"You know just the usual. Oh and I dared you and Beca to kiss. You guys just kinda wandered off after that." She replies. I watch Chloe spit out her drink. "I didn't know that Chloe was a screamer." With that she left Chloe and I in the kitchen.

"What the fu-"

"Did she just imply that we you know" Chloe cut me off.

"So we had sex?"

"I guess so."

"Damn, I wanted the first time with _The Chloe Beale_ to be something I'd remember."

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Please review, feedback is always welcome.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide.**


	2. Flash Backs

**AN: Holy shit okay, it's been a while. As you can see I decided to expand on this. Anyways go ahead, read it, I'll wait. Talk soon ;)**

 **Disclaimers: We've discussed this already, please don't make me feel bad. I don't own Pitch Perfect, unfortunately.**

I try to get through the day the best I can. Hard to do when you're extremely hung over and keep getting wicked flash backs from the night before.

*flash back*

Fat Amy waltzes into the room shaking two bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Who is ready for Bella's Game Night?!" She yells.

"And this is my cue to exit." I say as I close my laptop and get up.

"Come on Becs, stay? For me?" Chloe grabs my hand and gives me her puppy dog face.

"Erg fine, I hate how that works on me." I tell her as I plonk back down on the couch. "What's in store for tonight Amy?"

"Ahh, the ruthless truth or dare. Commonly referred to as tell us who you like or perform a sexual act."

"Oh joy. Fine, one round that's it." I say. As Chloe squeals.

"I'm going first!" Chloe says as she reaches for the bottle.

*flash back over*

They strike me at the worst of times. I got one earlier while I was washing the dishes and I dropped a plate, causing the Bella's, namely Chloe to rush in.

I decide to kill time before rehearsals by making arrangements for today's practice. Hmm, I just need three songs. Maybe a theme to them as well. I pull out my phone and go into the group chat.

Beca to: Best Bitches in the Business

"I need three songs that are all related. You got 3 minutes. Anddddd go!"

Emily to: Best Bitches in the Business

"Ooh what about Christmas? Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells and Sleigh Ride! But like with a modern twist!"

Cynthia Rose to: Best Bitches in the Business

"Bitch, it's March. How about something sexy? ;) Freak Like Me, Bed and Drunk in Love."

Fat Amy to: Best Bitches in the Business

"Nah Black Beauty, I think we need to go with the songs from Last Night. How about Sippy Cup, Colours and Bite. Let's see what that does to you in rehearsals."

Stacie to: Best Bitches in the Business

"DO IT!"

Beca to: Best Bitches in the Business

"Alright time's up. Time to cast your votes!"

And we all know how that worked out. 1 for Christmas, obviously Emily. 1 for Sexy I have no doubts that it was CR. And the rest were Fat Amy's reminiscing of Last Night, the night I just can't seem to remember. I spend the next hour making a mash up and printing off the lyrics to hand out in rehearsals.

"Come on Beca! Time to go!" Chloe yells at me.

"Coming!" I yell as a scramble to grab the pages and my laptop and shove them in my equipment bag. I quickly change out of my black jeans and hoodie into a pair of black workout leggings with a purple stripe on the right leg and a matching purple workout tank top. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, I slip on my sneakers and grab all of my bags and begin running down the stairs. I pause halfway down, I abruptly turn around and run back up the stairs. I run to my mirror. I look myself up and down. Hair? Check. Outfit? Check. Non-existent butt? I think to myself as I spun around slightly and stuck my butt out. Check. Turning back around to face the mirror I begin biting my lip and tilting my head slightly. Hmm... I bend over so my torso is parallel with the floor and rearrange my boobs. I stand back up straight and check the results. Satisfied I grab my bags again and run back down the stairs and out the door to get on the bus with the awaiting Bellas.

"You look nice," Chloe tells me as I get on the bus.

"Th-Thanks," I manage to get out, blushing intensely. I hear the girls snicker. I look around the bus, it appears that all the seats are taken, I lock eyes with Amy and she smirks. I sit down beside Chloe and as per routine, I pull out my iPod and offer Chloe an earphone, she accepts. I press play and lean back into my seat. I close my eyes and I feel a hand brush along my thigh and remain there. I breathe in sharply and bite down on my lip. I feel Chloe's gaze. I turn my head towards Chloe and slowly open my eyes and immediately find hers. We stare for what feels like an eternity before we realise that we arrived at the auditorium and we are the only Bella's left on the bus. "Uhh Chlo?" I manage to get out.

"Yea Becs?" She asks, not breaking eye contact.

"We're here," I tell her.

"Oh," she clears her throat, "yes of course, let's go," she says while removing her hand and collecting her belongings. I watch her walk off the bus and join the Bella's in the auditorium. I take a deep breath and try my best to recover from what just happened. Once I regain my composure I grab my bags and run to catch up with the rest of the girls.

"Alright everyone, Stacie come on, no one wants to hear about your breakfast bang, thank you very much." I spot Cynthia eyeing Stacie, "No Cynthia, we do not," I tell her. "Here is the set," I say as I hand out the lyrics to everyone. "Chloe you work out the choreography while I set the equipment up."

"Umm actually Shortstack, the Bella's and I decided that we should do the choreography from last night." Fat Amy informs me.

"Oh and what was that?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you know? You and Chloe made it up last night. Might I say you put on quite a show." Amy says. I see Chloe turn bright red.

"Wait am I missing something? Why do I feel like everyone knows what Amy is talking about except for me?" I ask.

"Just put on the music and it'll come to you." Amy winks at me. I walk over to my computer and plug my usb into it. I open the file and before I press play I look over at Chloe to see her 'whisper' arguing with Amy and Stacie. I start the music and walk over to the girls.

"So uhh, what exactly am I waiting for?" I ask Amy while I pop my hip and cross my arms in front of me.

"Just be patient Shorty it'll come," she tells me. I grown and start walking towards the chairs to sit down. Mid stride I stop and I am hit with a flashback.

*flashback*

The Bella's are sitting in a circle in the living room. Chloe and I are in the middle dancing.

"Yes Beca! Get it girl!" I hear a tipsy Emily yell.

"Hey Becs, why don't we spice it up a little?" Chloe winks at me.

"You got it Red," I wink back at her and pull her hips into me.

"Damn Chloe, you know how to use those hips!" Stacie says while standing up to join in.

"Back down Conrad, you're not in this dare." I tell her while laughing and finishing the bottle of Jack Daniels.

*flashback over*

"Umm you know what uhh, let's do a different line up. Now that I think about it, the uhh, melodies of the songs don't match up." I manage to get out all flustered.

"Told you it would hit her like a brick," Amy says, "too bad that was only the beginning."

"Wait– there's more?" I ask her in awe.

"What? Did you really think you went from grinding directly to sex? Please bitch, it takes more than that to release Bloe."

 **AN: You done? Yea? Alright, good. As always feedback is welcome.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	3. Scratches

**AN: Just gonna jump right in I guess. Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

After rehearsals I run up the stairs and into the bathroom, I lock the door behind me. I place both hands on the counter and stare at myself in the mirror. I turn on the tap and wash my face with cold water, it's not good enough. 'What the fuck happened last night?' I ask myself. I pull my tank top off over my head and my bra follows. I take off my socks and my leggings. I'm left in my underwear, staring at my reflection. I scan my body looking for evidence of the night before. I start at my legs, apart from them being in dire need of shaving they were clear. I checked my arms. I have a shallow cut on my left arm that runs from my wrist half way to my elbow. 'That wasn't there yesterday. I'll have to ask Fat Amy about it,' I decide. I check my stomach, noticing some red marks dotting the area. I look at my boobs in horror. They are covered in hickies. It is almost an art. The way that none of them go higher than my nipples, as if they were deliberately done so they would not be seen. I turn around so my back is facing the mirror. I twist my head and inspect my back. I notice scratches all over it. I look down and peaking out of my thong there are even more scratches. I turn back around, and unlock the door. I pull it open slightly and peek out to make sure nobody is in the room. I grab my discarded clothes and run into the closet to change into my red and black checkered pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. I grab my phone and head downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Shawshank," Fat Amy says while rustling around in the cupboard.

"Amy what the fuck happened to my arm last night?" I ask extending the injured arm.

"Oh I was reenacting my high school prom, the one were I was wrestling a koala, and I bumped into you. You fell backwards and your arm went straight through the coffee table."

"Oh uhh... Thanks," I reply.

"No problem BM," she winks as I leave the room.

As I'm walking back through the living room to go back up to my room, I spot Chloe along with the majority of the Bella's. "Oh hey Chloe?" I ask.

"Yea Becs?" She replies.

"Do me a favour and cut your nails next time," I wink and I walk back up the stairs.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get it out there. Feedback is welcome.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	4. Erratic Breathing

**AN: I'm really happy I decided to expand on this story. I haven't completed all the chapters yet so I'm not sure how long the fic will be. We have passed the halfway point though. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.**

Once I return to my room I lay down in my bed. I go over the facts in my head and create a timeline of the events. We kicked off the night by playing truth or dare. Then we watched Fat Amy hang upside down with Lily. I got drunk enough to accept a dare. Then I proceeded to grind with Chloe. Apparently at some point we kissed? And then my mind draws a blank. I need to remember. Chloe obviously does because she has not looked me in the eye all day. Somehow we got from grinding to having sex. Apparently great sex judging by the marks left upon my body and the fact that the Bella's are well aware that Chloe is a screamer.

I sit up and grab my laptop from the end of my bed and pull it into my lap. I open up Google and type in 'how to remember after a night of drinking' I click on an article claiming they have 10 foolproof ways to remember your drunken night.

I go straight to the points, disregarding the introduction and disclaimers.

1\. Check your text messages.

I reach over and grab my phone. I type in the pass code and pull up my messages. Other than the Bella's group chat, the only recent messages were to Amy and Chloe.

Beca to Fat Amy, yesterday at 3:35 pm:

You sexing up the town tonight?

Fat Amy to Beca, yesterday at 3:37 pm:

Nah, it's Bella's Bonding Night I'm going hang out with you light weights.

Beca to Fat Amy, yesterday at 3:38 pm:

I'm not a light weight, I'm just small.

Fat Amy to Beca, yesterday at 3:38 pm:

Whatever you say Beca.

I open my conversation with Chloe and look for messages from 5 pm till midnight. I only see a few which is unusual for us.

Chloe to Beca, yesterday 6:44 pm:

Becsssss, come cuddle with me.

Beca to Chloe, yesterday 6:44 pm:

Ugh, that means I have to walk down the stairs. That's a lot of effort Chlo.

Chloe to Beca, yesterday 6:45 pm:

Please? :'(

Beca to Chloe, yesterday 6:45 pm:

Fine.

No messages after that. I lock my phone and return to the article.

2\. Check incoming and out coming calls.

I groan and unlock my phone again and open the call log. No calls since lunch time yesterday.

3\. Check the freezer.

'What the fuck?' I ask myself. I read the description. I soon realize that it is referring to drinks. I drank Jack Daniels all night, I think. I message Stacie.

Beca to Stacie, today 4:38 pm:

What did I drink last night?

She takes a while to respond.

Stacie to Beca, today 4:45 pm:

We all drank Jack, can't say what you drank when you were with Chloe though. ;)

I ignore her. I keep reading the article.

4\. Check pockets for receipts.

I skip that one because I didn't go anywhere.

5\. Check bank account.

'Is this article trying to suggest I have a life?'

6\. Call your best friend.

I would do that normally because Chloe and I are usually stuck at the hip, but that doesn't work in this situation. I just wanna know how we got to having sex.

I skip down to number 10.

10\. Forget about it.

'Bitch no, I want to remember,' I say to myself. 'I need to remember.'

Frustrated, I close my laptop and head into the bathroom. I turn the shower on hot. I grab a towel and lock the door. I strip out of my clothes and look in the mirror at my foggy reflection. I pull the shower curtain aside and as I'm about to step in my body comes to a halt.

*flash back*

I drag Chloe up the stairs and pull her into the bathroom. I pin her against the wall and resume kissing her. Our lips collide and I lick her bottom lip ever so slightly. Her lips part and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. We break away for air and I shift so I can leave open-mouthed kisses along Chloe's neck. I start at her pulse point and move my way up to her ear and let out a breathy whisper, "tell me what you want Chlo."

She exhales heavily and replies, "you."

She flips us, now I'm against the wall. She reattaches our lips and grabs my breasts. I walk forward, moving her backwards until her back is against the counter. I put my hands on her hips lift her up onto the counter. She adjusts her legs so she can straddle me.

I lean into her ear and whisper, "then that's what you're gonna get."

*flash back over*

I try to steady my erratic breathing. I reach over to the nozzle and turn it down to cold, lord knows that I'm gonna need it.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I love writing because it allows me to channel my emotions into something greater. It makes it ten times better being able to share it and have others enjoy it. So thank you. Anyways if you'd like, feel free to leave a review, I love reading them.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	5. Things are Going to Change

**AN: Look I'm actually being productive! That's a first. Also I had a Lit exam last week, that was fun, not!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pitch Perfect and I'm just a lazy ass.**

I spend a good 30 minutes in the freezing cold shower trying to calm myself down. I try to distract myself by thinking of the set list for worlds. Or even a new mash-up. Frustrated I get out of the shower. I wrap my hair in a towel and use the second towel to dry myself off. A few minutes later I exit the bathroom fully clothed. I see Chloe sitting cross-legged on my bed.

"Hey Becs, can we talk?" She ask twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Yea of course," I say and I lie down on the bed next to her and place my head in her lap. Her fingers intertwine in my hair.

"I remember. All of it," she pauses and takes in a deep breath, "I remembered this morning. When I was going over the plans for rehearsals. I went into the living room and saw the broken coffee table, and it all kind of hit me, I guess."

"I remember parts of it, I just can't piece it all together," I say as Chloe stiffens. "No, not like that Chlo, I remember the majority of it. I'm just missing one thing that links everything."

"What do you know?" Chloe whispers, her hands stilling in my hair. I turn around so I'm facing the ceiling. I look into her eyes. I recognize a familiar look in her eyes.

*flashback*

"My turn to spin!" Stacie squeals. She reaches forward to spin the bottle, it lands on Chloe. "Yes, okay! Chloe, I'm not giving you an option. So, I dare you have seven minutes in heaven with Beca."

"Come on Stace, what are we, in sixth grade?" I groan. I look up at Chloe, she gives me a look. My drunken state makes it hard to decipher. Permission, fear and love? Is that what the last one is? It can't be. I give her a slight nod.

"Fine Stacie, I accept," she says as she jumps up.

"This wasn't a choice," Stacie says smirking as she watched Chloe walk over to me and grab my hands, pulling me up off the floor. She drags me to the closest closet which happens to be in the laundry room, a couple of rooms away from the Bellas. We get in and crouch down on our knees.

"Beca we don't have to do anything–" I interrupt her by smashing my lips into hers. We break apart for air, my forehead resting against hers.

"You think that you can just grind on me and then not kiss me? How unladylike," I whispers, pulling my usual smirk.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she tells me. And who am I to deny her of her request? I pull her up so she's standing and back her up against the wall. We resume kissing. She tugs on my bottom lip with her teeth and I open, and her tongue dives into my mouth. The taste of Chloe, so genuine, so warm, so familiar. She pulls away, panting. I waste no time in attaching my lips to her neck, just behind her ear and make my way along her jaw line and hover over her lips. Just as I am about to lean in and kiss her, I hear Fat Amy.

"Get your small butts back out here, time is up!"

I can feel Chloe's heat radiating off of her, I can feel her heart beating and I can finally decipher the look in her eyes, lust, longing and need.

*flashback over*

I gulp and look at her intently. "Enough to know that things are going to change between us," I smirk at her.

"Oh really?" Chloe visibly relaxes.

"Yea," I say as I surge forward and connect our lips, we break apart and I whisper, "yea, things are going to change."

 **AN: That was so much fun to write. This story is wrapping up soon so, if you have any prompts for a new fic pm me those ;).**

 **Anyways as usual review of you want.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	6. How Does Junior Year Sound to You?

**AN: Amongst the mid-term rush, I managed to write this chapter. I believe that this will be the second last chapter of this fic. I just want to thank you for your patience and utmost support.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect then I would not be cowering over my laptop at 2 am trying to finish my ancient lit paper, I would be on a beach yelling at the seagulls to stop stealing my food.**

Hours later I still could not remember the events that had occurred between exiting the closet and making out with Chloe in my bathroom. But certainly, things did change from the kiss. Chloe sat on my bed reading her book with her hair pulled up in a messy bun while I was sitting on my desk making a mix. She took a break from her book and asked if she could hear my mix. I have never let anyone hear an unfinished mix before, but Chloe was not just anyone. It still bothered me, though, not knowing how we got here.

"Okay, Aca-Bitches, it's that time for another Bella's Game Night!" Fat Amy calls out from her place in the kitchen, pulling me out of my thoughts. I make my way down the stairs. "Shaw Skank hurry the fuck up, we ain't got all day," Fat Amy yells out. I groan audibly and I hear a few girl snicker as I enter the kitchen.

"Didn't we do this yesterday?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Yea but we got cut short and it turned into a dance party," Amy replied.

"Fine, what concoction have you planned to kill me with today?" I ask Amy.

"Amy was too lazy to go to the liquor store so all we have is Jack, which I'm sure you don't mind," Stacie tells me while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I smack her arm. "Awe Becs, I'm just trying to have a little fun," she replies shaking her hips. I shake my head and slip past her to follow the rest of the Bellas back out to the living room. "Okay, bring it all in girls! We're gonna play Spin the Bottle-"

"Uhh, Uhh, no way! I'm out of here," I interject and push my way out of the huddle of girls. I feel someone grab my wrist, I turn around and see the offender being non-other than Stacie, she yanks me back into the group with a sharp tug.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Stacie glares at me, "when the bottle lands on someone, instead of kissing, they have to take a shot and answer a question of the spinners choice," she finishes with her devilish smirk.

"Wait, isn't this just like Truth or Dare but without the Dare?" I ask.

"No Beca, this time we're gonna get drunk because last night was so boring," Stacie clarified. "Okay then, everyone clear?" She asked and there are murmurs of contentment within the girls. "Alright, let's begin!" She claps her hands together. The girls arrange themselves into a circle. Stacie announces that she will start and the order will go clockwise. Making the order, Stacie, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, Emily, Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and me. Stacie spins the bottle and it lands on Jessica, she takes a shot and braces herself for Stacie's question. "So can you finally answer the burning question on everyone's mind? What is going on between you and Ashley?"

"Oh my God, really?" Jessica laughs, "literally nothing, she has been my best friend since sophomore year," she says as she glances around the room at the shocked faces. "Oh no ew, no, we are not dating. Oh my god no," she says as everyone starts to laugh. "Okay moving on!" She exclaims as she reaches forward for the bottle and spins it. It lands on Cynthia. She takes a shot as Jessica asks a question. "When did you have your first girlfriend?"

"That's it? Uhh end of freshmen year, we lasted two weeks till she went back to her ex-boyfriend."

The game continued on like this for a couple of rounds, all remaining rather PG.

"Okay, this is boring!" Fat Amy yells, "everyone needs to take two shots and ask better questions." As requested we each took shots, and Fat Amy took her turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on me. I down the shot and start to feel a warmness spread from my centre outwards. "When was your first time having sex with a girl?" She asks a can see the Bella's faces light up with wonder and I can tell that they are just itching for me to say, Chloe. I smirk, realizing that they do not know about my past.

"How's junior year of high school sound to you?"

 **AN: How's that? ;) Just adding to the mysterious Beca Mitchell façade.**

 **As always, feedback is very welcome so please review.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


	7. Remembering Lastnight

**AN: This is the final chapter! I am truly sorry I had such large amounts of time between chapters. But alas, it is finally over. Thank you for your continued support and feedback on this story. The fandom is so amazing and inspiring.**

 **Also, this chapter took a little while to update because I decided to follow reviewers Alexandra 1493 and 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect requests and add a smut scene. You have them to thank ;). This chapter does feature the flashback from Erratic Breathing but I expanded on it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

My smirk grows as I look around the room at the dumbfounded girls.

"I always knew you had a thing for the ladies," Cynthia Rose says as she winks at me.

"That's my girl!" Stacie exclaims as she slaps me on the back. Time freezes when her hand touches my back.

*Flashback*

"That's my girl!" Stacie says as she slaps my back on my way back to the group after the dare.

"Fat Amy Truth or Dare?" Chloe asks upon returning to her seat more flustered than before. She has red marks appearing on her neck.

"Give me your best dare Beale," Amy responds slapping her stomach.

"I dare you to go over to the Treble house and steal some more alcohol," Chloe asks. The girls holler.

"I'll be back in 10!" Fat Amy announces as she runs out the front doors.

"In the meantime, let's dance!" Stacie yells as she walks over to the stereo system and plugs my iPod in and sets it on shuffle. The mix that I made in freshman year of college of Titanium comes on. My eyes lock with Chloe's and see her turning red. She makes her way over to me, ever so slowly.

We dance together for a short period of time before I lean in towards her ear and let out a husky whisper, "shall we take this somewhere more private?" I hear her moan slightly in agreement. We look around at the other Bellas who all seem to be preoccupied and oblivious to their surroundings. I grab Chloe's hand and drag her upstairs and into the bathroom. I slam her against the wall and resume kissing her.

Our lips collide and I lick her bottom lip ever so slightly. Her lips part and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue in between her lips and into her mouth. We break away for air and I shift so I can leave open-mouthed kisses along Chloe's neck. I start at her pulse point and move my way up to her ear and let out a breathy whisper, "tell me what you want Chlo."

She exhales heavily and replies, "you."

She flips us, now I'm against the wall. She reattaches our lips and grabs my breasts. I walk forward, moving her backwards until her back is against the counter. I put my hands on her hips lift her up onto the counter. She adjusts her legs so she can straddle me.

I lean into her ear and whisper, "then that's what you're gonna get." I say as I pulled her shirt off over her head and throw it on the floor behind us. Her bra soon follows. I capture her lips in an intense kiss as I work my hands to her breasts and begin to play with her nipples. I break away from her lips and lean my face towards her nipples, I capture her right one in my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, I hear Chloe moan as she throws her head back in pleasure. I release it with a pop and blow on it, making grow hard. I do the same to the other one.

"Beca," I hear Chloe whisper while thrusting her hips into mine and pulling at the hem of my shirt. I pull my shirt and bra off at the same time in one swift motion and discard them behind me. She pulls me close to her so we are skin to skin. She gives a soft peck on the lips before she jumps down off of the counter. She pushes me backwards and against the wall. She leans down and attacks my chest with kisses, biting at the skin making me hiss. She uses her tongue to soothe the red skin. I look up at us in the mirror opposite. I watch the muscles in Chloe's back move and contract as she straightens herself out and positions her mouth beside my left ear. "Do you like what you see?" She asks smirking. I let out a strangled moan as her words send a wave of pleasure right to my core and I involuntarily roll my hips into hers. She pulls her head back to look at me in the eyes. I can see her eyes full of desire and something inside me clicks. I hastily unbutton her jeans and yank the down her legs. She clumsily steps out of them as I reattach to her lips. I push her back towards the counter and she lets out a gasp as her legs collide with it. I take advantage of her parted lips and dive my tongue into her mouth. She tries to put up a fight for dominance but quickly gives up after I push myself even closer to her. I let my right hand travel in between our unbearably close bodies and towards her core. I let my hand rest on top of her underwear. I feel her wetness seeping through the thin fabric. I break the kiss and pull away just enough to see her whole face.

I let out a breathy whisper, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," she replies and I waste no time surging forward and colliding into her lips with my own. I push her underwear to the side and run my finger in between her folds, testing her wetness. She breaks the kiss and throws her head back releasing a long moan. I slip two of my fingers into her entrance and pause. I feel Chloe push her hips against my fingers, urging me to continue. I pump my fingers in and out at a slow rhythm to start. I gradually speed up as Chloe grabs onto my bare back. She asks for more by clawing at my back. She rests her head on my left shoulder. I tilt my head towards her neck and start to kiss and suck along her jaw and neck. I can hear her breath labour and I know she is getting close. I speed up my fingers and lay my thumb on her clit and rub circles. She claws my back even harder. I continue to finger and play with her clit even faster as her moans rise in volume. She pulls my body flush against hers as I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers. I curl my fingers up to hit her g-spot and she throws her head back and screams as she comes undone. I slow my pace down and help her ride out her orgasm. She relaxes her arms and slumps into me as I withdraw my fingers. I give her a moment to recover. Her breath evens out and she straightens back up and kisses me. She reaches down to unbutton my ripped black jeans. She looks me dead in the eye and whispers, "your turn."

*Flashback over*

I gasp. I finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. The night started with Truth or Dare. After several uninteresting rounds and shots later Stacie dared me to do a 'sexy' dance with Chloe. Things got intense and we started grinding. On Stacie's next turn she dared Chloe and me to spend seven minutes in heaven. Then, Fat Amy left to get more alcohol and we started dancing when Titanium came on. Chloe and I left and headed up to my room to have a party of our own, after some intense foreplay and multiple orgasms we crashed in the bathtub, right where we were found this morning.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice awakens me from my memories, "what are you doing?"

"Remembering Lastnight."

 **AN: That's all my dears! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this story and if you think I should write another fic that is similar.**

 **Kisses,**

 **TwoSkiesCollide**


End file.
